Riddling Weasley
by May Green Emeralds
Summary: Two people. Two hearts. One love that is forbidden. One prophesy, two times. Does love conquer all? Or does time itself? PG: Likely to change in later chapters
1. Chapter One

Riddling Weasley   
  
Chapter One  
  
I am rewriting this, to make it better. I got a helpful review, which stated that it was annoying to re-read the conversations. I am in the process of re-writing chapter two. Then I will write chapter three!  
  
Please review.(All are highly appreciated!)  
  
Riddling Weasley  
  
Chapter One  
  
They say there's a little good in everyone. They say that there isn't such a thing as pure evil. Ginny Weasley doesn't believe them. For there was a boy that once was called Tom Marvelo Riddle. Yes, he was charming, sweet like an angel, but that was a mask. He wore many masks that very few could see through.One that Ginny saw through when it was too late. Fifteen-year-old Ginny saw through masks now. She knew when there was something she didn't want to know behind it. She didn't trust that easily, not any longer. People say she needed to forget the past, to move on, but she couldn't. Neither could Ginny's family. Tom had been her best friend. She told him everything. She trusted him. Ginny loved him. She was foolish. And she knew it.   
  
Ginny Weasley spent most of her time wondering the halls after hours. And that's what Ginny was doing now. Wondering the halls. She no longer cared about getting into trouble. She wasn't the scared eleven years old who obeyed her parents all the time. She wasn't a rebel, but she just didn't care. Her parents had kept her under their shadow for too long. She wasn't a little girl who needed protection any longer. She could take care of herself. And she would prove that.   
  
Little did Ginny know, Tom Riddle was wondering the halls also. Of course, he was Prefect, so he wasn't breaking a rule. (Harry Potter, Ginny's old crush, would say that rules were created so that they would be broken. Or, simply, 'rules are meant to be broken.) Well, Tom was wondering the halls, thinking about how much he despised his father. He spotted a girl, he could only see her long, thick red hair. She was out past hours. Maybe, that could start a conversation with her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss," a familiar voice said," You're not supposed to be out of your commons room after hours." She recognized that voice. It was that of Tom Riddle's. Was he...back, for her? To kill her? Or use her as bait..Again? She turned around to make sure she wasn't being pranked. And she wasn't. Tom Riddle was right in front of her, at the age of sixteen. Real. Alive, not a memory preserved in a diary. She was scared. For the first time in awhile. A long while. She wanted to be shadowed.  
  
Tom noticed the girl looked frightened, once he saw her face when she turned around. She looked like she thought that he would kill her. Then, Tom noticed that she was a Gryffindor. He loathed Gryffindors. Even this one, though she was enchanting in her looks. At least, to him.  
  
"W-w-what a-are y-y-ou doing h-here?" she asked quietly, trying not to sound scared. It didn't work. Tom could feel her fear, almost like he was empathic, though he wasn't.  
  
"I'm a prefect, and I should be asking you that." *What is wrong with her?! Well, she's bloody stupid for being afraid of someone she doesn't know. But, then, perhaps she has heard of me?* Tom thought.  
  
"H-how...I have to-" Ginny turned to run, but was stopped by Tom. He had a firm grasp on her wrist, which wasn't very comfortable. When he saw Ginny wince, he felt guilty. But then Tom remembered something. He can't feel guilty over some Gryffindor girl.  
  
"I think you need to go to the hospital wing," Tom said,"You look ill."   
  
"N-no, I n-need to talk to the Head Master," Ginny said,"What...what year is it?" She was growing calm. She didn't know why. It was just happening. She felt like she had when she wrote to Tom. Ginny didn't want to feel that way. At least, not for Tom.   
  
  
  
Tom looked at her like she was insane. *What kind of bloody idiot wouldn't know the year?!* he asked himself, amused and irritated.  
  
He replied, probably thinking she was stupid,"Gryffindors." He muttered below his breath. Ginny caught it, though he didn't notice the look of annoyance she had given him. "1943. I think you really should go to the hospital wing." *Well, she is a Gryffindor, and stupidity is in their nature...maybe she's not ill.* Tom thought.  
  
She shook her head and whispered,"I'm fine . . . "  
  
"Well, then, you must've forgotten the year, ay?" Tom replied,"Of course, you are a Gryffindor girl, so I should have expected something so...stupid." Ginny glared at him, making Tom smirk. *Gods, he is so much like Malfoy.* Ginny thought.  
  
"No...I...I am a transfer student. This was my...brothers'...when he went here. I-I haven't been s-sorted yet." Tom smirked. "What are you smirking at?" Ginny knew why she felt calm. She just realized it. It was 1943, not 1992. Tom didn't know her. He didn't know that she knew about the Chamber of Secrets. She felt more relaxed. Tom released her wrist. She rubbed it.  
  
When Tom released the girl's wrist, he saw that her pale skin was turning pink. He felt sorry for her. She seemed nervous, then calm at some times. Girls and their mood swings.  
  
"Are you scared at me?" Tom liked it when people were scared of him, he found it rather amusing. Of course, sometimes he disliked it when they were. He hoped she was nervous, because of him. Maybe, she found him attractive? Of course, what girl wouldn't. He was Tom Riddle.  
  
"No," Ginny replied," I-I am just nervous. About getting sorted. I was on my way to the Headmaster's office." Tom nodded, watching Ginny like she was a movie. She felt uncomfortable, but at the same time, happy. She didn't know why she felt this way, around the person who was the future Dark Lord.  
  
"Do you know where it is?" Ginny was about to say yes, but if she were a transfer student, she wouldn't know.   
  
"No," she said," I don't." *Why must he be so attractive?* Ginny asked herself. *Ginny, no! The future Dark Lord is not attractive. You like Harry. Remember that. Not Tom, not the person who would ruin Harry's life. Kill his parents. Riddle isn't eye candy. Not at all. I do not fancy him.*  
  
"Come on, I'll lead you to it," Tom said, a smile crossing his face," I'm Tom, by the way, Tom Riddle." Tom was very proud, but not of his name, but by who he was. He was a powerful wizard, with a great future, hopefully. He already knew what he wanted to become. Ruler of all the land in Britain. Or, a feared Dark Wizard.   
  
"Virginia. Ginny Granger," Ginny said, as they shook hands. *I really can't believe I'm shaking hands with the Dark Lord.* Ginny thought.*The future Dark Lord.*   
  
*Virginia, Ginny Granger, is quite the enchanting little witch. I can't believe she's shaking my hand. But who wouldn't want to? All the witches find me very attractive.* Tom thought.  
  
Tom and Ginny started walking. "So," Tom said,"What house do you think you shall be in?" Ginny thought for a moment. She didn't know. So much had happened in her past, she thought she would be in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. After Tom controlled her, she didn't feel like she belonged in Gryffindor. She felt like he was still controlling her at times.  
  
Tom waited for an answer. Ginny appeared to be thinking. He just hoped she was in either Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. But Hufflepuff would be all right, it's better then Gryffindor.  
  
"I really don't know," Ginny said," Probably Ravenclaw. Or Slytherin." *After being possessed by you. I don't want to be in either house, I'd rather be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. But...I would like to see where I belong after what has happened to me. Really, after opening the Chamber of Secrets, though not under my control, I'd think that would go against you. Or for you, in Slytherin's case.* Ginny thought.  
  
"As long as it isn't Gryffindor. They are conceited. Hufflepuff is filled with non talented, stupid witches and wizards. Ravenclaw is good, but Slytherin is the best. I'm in Slytherin," Tom said,"Well, what year are you in, Ginny?" She felt like she was that first year again. But she wasn't. She was a fifth year. But being around Tom Riddle, Voldemort, again, made her feel like a helpless little girl. She felt like she needed protection. Though only a while ago she didn't think so.  
  
Tom Riddle was very proud to say that he was in Slytherin. He was also proud to say that he was the only heir of Slytherin, though he dare not say it to anyone. Perhaps, this girl, if she be in Slytherin, would become a great help to him, he would let her in on the...fun.  
  
"Fifth," she replied,"And you?" She didn't know why she asked that. She already knew. He was a sixth year.  
  
"Sixth." They were both quiet, until they reached the entry way. Ginny wasn't sure she liked talking to He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named. Voldemort. Tom Marvelo Riddle. She really needed to get over that fear of saying, or even thinking, that name. Voldemort."Alohomara." The stairs appeared. Ginny stepped on one, after Tom told her he would wait for her here.  
  
  
  
"Who's this?" An old professor said. She recognized him as Professor Dippit. "Miss, I don't recognize you."  
  
"I-I'm Ginny W-Weasley. I'm from the year 1997, and I haven't an idea how I got here," Ginny said. The professor just nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes. I believe you, for this was in a prophesy. I cannot tell you what it said," Dippit replied," I am Professor Dippit. I suggest you change your last name." He reminded her of Professor Dumbledore, though not as wise in her opinion. Dumbledore, after all, is the only one in this time who saw Tom for what he was. A murderer, a villain.   
  
"I've told Tom I was Ginny Granger," Ginny said,"Sir." He nodded. Dippit was all right, in Ginny's opinion. He wasn't evil, or cruel. He was quite nice. But, she still like Dumbledore much more.  
  
"Okay," Dippit replied,"What year are you in?"   
  
"Fifth," Ginny replied. He nodded.  
  
"I see you are a Gryffindor? Do you wish to be resorted?" Ginny just nodded. She was curious to were the hat would put her. "Very well then. Sit." Ginny obeyed. He put the ratty old sorting hat on her head. *Well, well, well. A Weasley from the future. Now where should I put you?* The hat said *Not Gryffindor...you belong there. But I will not put you there, for the prophesy must come true. Hmm....this is very difficult. You've got a brilliant mind. You wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff, no. You would do well in Ravenclaw, and great in Slytherin. So it'll be...*  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" *I knew it* Ginny thought, rolling her eyes. The hat had told her she belonged in Gryffindor, still. Even though her past had included opening the Chamber of Secrets, though it really wasn't her. She did however, think that this may be a good thing,  
  
"Yes, yes. Your things are in the dormitory already. The headmaster of your time must've known you came here," Dippit said,"Any who, what are your electives?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Ginny replied. The headmaster nodded, and handed her a schedule. "Thank you, sir." Before she turned to leave, a question popped into her head. "Professor Dippit...when, and how, shall I be going back to my own time?"  
  
"After the prophesy is completed. It was made, after his time. That is all I can tell you, for if I did tell you more it may make the prophesy...more difficult to complete. And I doubt you want to stay in this time long. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you," Ginny said, confused. *What does he know?* she asked herself. She looked at him, in wonderment.  
  
"Good luck, Miss Granger," he replied sincerely. Ginny left his office, knowing Professor Depot thought she was odd. She saw Tom, waiting for her. Just like he said.  
  
"What house did you get? You're a stupid Gryffindor, right?" Ginny shook her head. She was going to make him guess. Have a little fun like he had with her. Even though he had been cruel. Good thing her luggage was packed with things from Fred and George's joke shop. This was going to be interesting. Very interesting. "Your not the Hufflepuff type. Ravenclaw?" She shook her head. "Then your with me?" Ginny nodded. "I'll show you to the Commons room. Come on. And congratulations."  
  
"Thank you," she replied,"What's the password?"   
  
"Avena," he said. Ginny nodded as she followed Tom to the Slytherin commons room. *How ironic, Avena. A part of a spell he will use very often. Out of pure evil and insanity. This is going to be interesting. Very interesting.* Ginny thought.Something she never thought she would do. Something she was doing.  
  
TPOV  
  
Tom Riddle waited for the girl he had just met. The so called "transfer student." For some reason, he felt like he knew her. And he felt like she wasn't telling him something. Ginny Granger, if that was even her name, acted like she knew him. She was very suspicious. That wasn't a good thing. And yet, he still waited for her. She was quite pretty, and he could pretend to be her friend, just to figure out what was going on. Maybe Tom could find some use out of her.  
  
He wondered what house she would be in. Probably Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw. He doubted Slytherin or Hufflepuff. She didn't seem the Hufflepuff type, nor the Slytherin. But you never know, for the Sorting Hat is very odd. Very odd indeed. It had put Tom, who was raised by Muggles, into Slytherin. But he wasn't complaining. He liked being in Slytherin. Much better then Gryffindor.  
  
Ginny came out, somewhat cheerful, somewhat confused looking. She probably got into Gryffindor. "What house did you get? You're a stupid Gryffindor, right?" Ginny shook her head. *Oh heavens, she's playing a guessing game with me.*Tom thought. "Your not the Hufflepuff type. Ravenclaw?" She shook her head. "Then your with me?" Ginny nodded. "I'll show you to the Commons room. Come on. And congratulations." *Surprising, she's a Slytherin. She really doesn't seem the type. Maybe the Sorting Hat made a mistake? Then again, it is wise.*Tom thought.  
  
"Thank you," she replied,"What's the password?"   
  
"Avena," he said. Ginny nodded, following him as he led the way to the Slytherin Common Rooms. He never thought he'd lead her to the Slytherin Common Room. But it was happening. And personally, he thought she could become a great help. After all, there hasn't been a witch or wizard who wasn't turned evil (or evil to begin with it) who was sorted in Slytherin.   
  
{Please Review} {All reviews are appreciated!} 


	2. Chapter Two

Riddling Weasley  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: I changed this chapter! Please review! I am working on Chapter Three!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please review! I   
  
Ginny Weasley awoke, half excepting her encounter with Tom to be a dream. But it wasn't. She was indeed in Slytherin. She was in the time of Tom Riddle. She looked at the clock, she had an hour before classes started. She dressed, and brushed her silky red hair, putting it into a half pony tail. She looked down at schedule. Potions first. She might as well pretend to not know where it is, for she is acting as if she were a transfer student. Ginny looked to see what house she was with. Gryffindor. *Now I shall see it from a Slytherins' point of view. Possibly. * Ginny thought. She left the common room, everyone else was asleep. Most students slept as long as they possibly could. Ginny wasn't in the majority. She was one of the select few who awoke early.  
  
Tom was one of the select few who awoke early. He awoke early to read, with no one nosing around in his business. He read about Salazar Slytherin, he found any information about him very interesting. Tom, of course, wouldn't be caught reading this. If anyone would know, it would be a disaster.  
  
She saw Tom, sitting and reading a book. He looked up, and smiled at her, putting his book into his black book bag. His was nicer then the one Ginny held, it was a newer version of hers. Hers was ratty and worn out from years of use. Like most of her things. "Good morning, Ginny,"he said,"Sleep well?" He patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to come over and sit. She did so, suspiciously. And Tom noticed this, but he figured that she was just nervous because she didn't know him very well.  
  
"Pretty much,"she replied. *Tom is eye-candy, why must he become Vo-He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named?* Ginny asked herself. "And yourself?"   
  
"Excellent, as always," he replied. *How can he sleep well when he's planning on opening the Chamber of Secrets?!*Ginny questioned herself, surprised, though the shock didn't show on her face. "You have Potions first, am I correct?" *With those ignorant, self-absorbed Gryffindors.*Tom thought.  
  
"Unfortunately, you are," she replied," I hate Potions, the professor at my old school was horrid. He would deduct points from people he didn't like. But he is a Death Eater, he claims he-" Ginny stopped. Why had she said that? She scolded herself. How could she be so stupid?  
  
Tom took note of Ginny's oddness around him. She acted like she knew things that about him that he knew himself, but he didn't know that she knew. She also acted like she knew things about him that Tom didn't know. Maybe he was just imagining things, so he brushed that off too.  
  
"Go on. Tell me, what is a Death Eater?" His eyes gazed into hers, he looked interested. And he was. Very interested.   
  
"A Death Eater...is...a organization...that...kills...animals. He claims he doesn't believe in killing things,"Ginny said. *Hope he believes me. *  
  
*Sounds more like a group of servants to a dark wizard. I do like the name. Death Eater. Interesting.* Tom thought.  
  
"Oh," Tom replied,"Well, I can show you to your class, if you'd like," Tom said. *Is he actually nervous?!* Ginny asked herself. He was. Or, at least, he acted nervous. He looked down, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Tom couldn't believe he was actually nervous around this girl! Tom Riddle was never nervous around any girl! He knew they liked him. But there was something about Ginny...something that intrigued him. It was the fact that it was hard for him to read her emotions. It was perhaps the fact that she was so mysterious. And, so different from the other girls.  
  
"I...as long as you aren't going to kill me, sure," Ginny said. *Now where did she get that from? Is that a joke?* Tom asked himself.  
  
"I am tamed, don't you worry, Ginny," Tom said. Ginny held back a snort.  
  
"Yeah, right," Ginny muttered. Tom looked at her, as if asking 'What was that?' "Of course you are," she said quickly. Tom just nodded, looking at her suspiciously. This 'Ginny Granger' was probably the most eccentric girl he has ever met.  
  
Ginny followed Tom Riddle out of the Slytherin Commons room. "Do you have any brothers or sisters, Tom?" Ginny asked. She knew she shouldn't have. But this was revenge. Revenge for everything he did. She knew it was wrong, especially when she saw his face. He looked angry, depressed. And she knew he wasn't going to tell her the truth, though she knew it.  
  
"No," he said bitterly,"What about you?" Tom wouldn't tell her, not yet, for he didn't feel comfortable telling complete strangers his history. But, really, who would?  
  
"Yes," she replied,"I have six brothers, all older. I'm the only girl." Tom's anger vanished, he looked surprised. Shocked.  
  
"Six?!" *Her mum and dad must've really been on each other. They couldn't stay off of one another! Poor Ginny!* Tom thought, amusing himself.  
  
"Yes, six," Ginny said," I know, I know, it's a lot. Lots of kids."  
  
"Did all of them go here?!" Tom asked. He was still in shock that this girl had six brothers. How awful!  
  
"No. Only one did, Charlie. The other five, they went to a private school," Ginny said. Tom just nodded. It was silent. She didn't like silence, especially when it was with Tom. He could be plotting someone's death.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Ginny nodded. "I despise Gryffindors." Ginny held back what she really wanted to say, and smiled a very fake smile. But Tom couldn't tell.  
  
"Do you like Quidditch?" Ginny Weasley had always loved Quidditch. Of course, the whole family loved Quidditch. Hell, most wizards and witches loved Quidditch. Unless they were eccentric, of course.  
  
"Yes!" Tom said," Why wouldn't I? I personally like playing seeker, and beater." *And I am pretty good, if I say so myself.* Tom thought.  
  
"I was a seeker once, in my fourth year," Ginny said,"I love Quidditch, its quite fun." Tom looked shocked. *A witch, playing Quidditch! That's...strange!*Tom thought. Ginny was shocked that he was shocked, and a little insulted.  
  
"But you're a witch! Quidditch is a Wizards' sport!" he replied, shocked. Ginny glared at him. "Just...I didn't mean it. It was a joke. Sorry." Ginny nodded, accepting the apology. "Anyway...I guess I should let you go to class. Good luck." He really needed to learn to think before talking, or keeping his mouth shut.  
  
"Thank-you," she replied,"See you later." Tom left, as Ginny Weasley entered the dungeon, for her Potions lesson. He was crushing on this girl he hardly knew. That was something knew for him. He felt an unfamiliar feeling.   
  
Ginny looked around her Potions classroom. It had only two girls, and the teacher in it. Two Slytherin girls. The professor looked up. His eyes were a pale blue, and his hair was red. "Good morning, miss. Are you Miss Granger?" Ginny nodded,"I am Professor Weasley." *My great grandfather! Ron, who Ron was named after!* Ginny thought to herself. She smiled. "Have a seat by Miss Higgs." The girl with long, black hair and brown eyes waved to her. Ginny sat beside her.  
  
"I'm Marie Higgs, and this is Cynthia Baddock," Marie said. The other girl was a blond haired beauty, her eyes were pale blue and her complection was perfect.  
  
"Cindy," she corrected. Cindy was like Ginny, she didn't like being called Cynthia, and Ginny didn't like being called Virginia.   
  
"I'm Ginny Granger," Ginny said,"Nice to meet you."  
  
"So, have you met Tom Riddle," Cindy asked,"Marie here fancies him. Every girl fancies him."   
  
"Yes, he showed me here,"Ginny replied," He's nice." *I really can't believe I said that Tom was nice! He's evil! He killed Harry's parents...he tried to kill me.*Ginny thought.  
  
"You...you...talked to him?! He showed you here?!" Cindy asked, getting excited. Ginny just nodded calmly. "If only he fancied me. I doubt he would."   
  
"Miss Granger,"Professor Granger said,"You will be working with William Potter, he's the only one without a partner, for he was taken ill for quite a while." *Harry's...grandfather? I wonder if he's eye-candy, like Harry is.* Ginny asked herself. "Ah, there he is now." A boy, with black, messy hair and hazel eyes walked in.   
  
"What about me, Professor Weasley?" William asked.  
  
"You are going to be working with Miss Granger on a Potions project. You will be making a Polyjuice potion to transform into each other. Have you studied about that in your previous school, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes,"Ginny replied. She hadn't actually, but Hermione and herself had made one before, for fun.  
  
"Then you will be a great help for Mr.Potter," Professor Weasley replied.  
  
"I have to work with a...a Slytherin?!" The professor just nodded. Ginny started to wonder about William, about his future, that is.   
  
Pretty soon, the whole class was there, and Ginny Weasley, was having her first good Potions lesson. Too bad she wasn't in Gryffindor, for it would have been much better.  
  
{Please review!}{Thanks for reading!}PRiddling Weasley  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A/N: I changed this chapter! Please review! I am working on Chapter Three!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this chapter! Please review! I   
  
Ginny Weasley awoke, half excepting her encounter with Tom to be a dream. But it wasn't. She was indeed in Slytherin. She was in the time of Tom Riddle. She looked at the clock, she had an hour before classes started. She dressed, and brushed her silky red hair, putting it into a half pony tail. She looked down at schedule. Potions first. She might as well pretend to not know where it is, for she is acting as if she were a transfer student. Ginny looked to see what house she was with. Gryffindor. *Now I shall see it from a Slytherins' point of view. Possibly. * Ginny thought. She left the common room, everyone else was asleep. Most students slept as long as they possibly could. Ginny wasn't in the majority. She was one of the select few who awoke early.  
  
Tom was one of the select few who awoke early. He awoke early to read, with no one nosing around in his buisness. He read about Salazar Slytherin, he found any information about him very interesting. Tom, of course, wouldn't be caught reading this. If anyone would know, it would be a desaster.  
  
She saw Tom, sitting and reading a book. He looked up, and smiled at her, putting his book into his black book bag. His was nicer then the one Ginny held, it was a newer version of hers. Hers was ratty and worn out from years of use. Like most of her things. "Good morning, Ginny,"he said,"Sleep well?" He patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to come over and sit. She did so, suspiciously. And Tom noticed this, but he figured that she was just nervous because she didn't know him very well.  
  
"Pretty much,"she replied. *Tom is eye-candy, why must he become Vo-He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named?* Ginny asked herself. "And yourself?"   
  
"Excellent, as always," he replied. *How can he sleep well when he's planning on opening the Chamber of Secrets?!*Ginny questioned herself, surprised, though the shock didn't show on her face. "You have Potions first, am I correct?" *With those ignorant, self-absorbed Gryffindors.*Tom thought.  
  
"Unfortunately, you are," she replied," I hate Potions, the professor at my old school was horrid. He would deduct points from people he didn't like. But he is a Death Eater, he claims he-" Ginny stopped. Why had she said that? She scolded herself. How could she be so stupid?  
  
Tom took note of Ginny's oddness around him. She acted like she knew things that about him that he knew himself, but he didn't know that she knew. She also acted like she knew things about him that Tom didn't know. Maybe he was just imaganing things, so he brushed that off too.  
  
"Go on. Tell me, what is a Death Eater?" His eyes gazed into hers, he looked interested. And he was. Very interested.   
  
"A Death Eater...is...a organization...that...kills...animals. He claims he doesn't believe in killing things,"Ginny said. *Hope he believes me. *  
  
*Sounds more like a group of servents to a dark wizard. I do like the name. Death Eater. Interesting.* Tom thought.  
  
"Oh," Tom replied,"Well, I can show you to your class, if you'd like," Tom said. *Is he actually nervous?!* Ginny asked herself. He was. Or, at least, he acted nervous. He looked down, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Tom couldn't believe he was actually nervous around this girl! Tom Riddle was never nervous around any girl! He knew they liked him. But there was something about Ginny...something that intrigued him. It was the fact that it was hard for him to read her emotions. It was perhaps the fact that she was so mysterious. And, so different from the other girls.  
  
"I...as long as you aren't going to kill me, sure," Ginny said. *Now where did she get that from? Is that a joke?* Tom asked himself.  
  
"I am tamed, don't you worry, Ginny," Tom said. Ginny held back a snort.  
  
"Yeah, right," Ginny muttered. Tom looked at her, as if asking 'What was that?' "Of course you are," she said quickly. Tom just nodded, looking at her suspiciously. This 'Ginny Granger' was probably the most eccentric girl he has ever met.  
  
Ginny followed Tom Riddle out of the Slytherin Commons room. "Do you have any brothers or sisters, Tom?" Ginny asked. She knew she shouldn't have. But this was revenge. Revenge for everything he did. She knew it was wrong, especially when she saw his face. He looked angry, depressed. And she knew he wasn't going to tell her the truth, though she knew it.  
  
"No," he said bitterly,"What about you?" Tom wouldn't tell her, not yet, for he didn't feel comfortable telling complete strangers his history. But, really, who would?  
  
"Yes," she replied,"I have six brothers, all older. I'm the only girl." Tom's anger vanished, he looked surprised. Shocked.  
  
"Six?!" *Her mum and dad must've really been on eachother. They couldn't stay off of one another! Poor Ginny!* Tom thought, amusing himself.  
  
"Yes, six," Ginny said," I know, I know, its a lot. Lots of kids."  
  
"Did they all go here?"  
  
"No. Only one did, Charlie. The other five, they went to a private school," Ginny said. Tom just nodded. It was silent. She didn't like silence, especially when it was with Tom. He could be plotting someones death.  
  
"Gryffindor?" Ginny nodded. "I despise Gryffindors." Ginny held back what she really wanted to say, and smiled a very fake smile. But Tom couldn't tell.  
  
"Do you like Quiditch?"  
  
"Yes!" Tom said," Why wouldn't I? I personally like playing seeker, and beater."  
  
"I was a seeker once, in my fourth year," Ginny said,"I love Quidditch, its quite fun." Tom looked shocked. *A witch, playing Quidditch! Thats...strange!*Tom thought.  
  
"But your a witch! Qudditch is a Wizards' sport!" he replied, shocked. Ginny glared at him. "Just...joking." Ginny nodded. "Anyway...I guess I should let you go to class. Good luck." He really needed to learn to think before talking, or keeping his mouth shut.  
  
"Thank-you," she replied,"See you later." Tom left, as Ginny Weasley entered the dungeon, for her Potions lesson. He was crushing on this girl he hardly knew. That was something knew for him. He felt an unfamiliar feeling.   
  
Ginny looked around her Potions classroom. It had only two girls, and the teacher in it. Two Slytherin girls. The professor looked up. His eyes were a pale blue, and his hair was red. "Good morning, miss. Are you Miss Granger?" Ginny nodded,"I am Professor Weasley." *My great grandfather! Ron, who Ron was named after!* Ginny thought to herself. She smiled. "Have a seat by Miss Higgs." The girl with long, black hair and brown eyes waved to her. Ginny sat beside her.  
  
"I'm Marie Higgs, and this is Cynthia Baddock," Marie said. The other girl was a blond haired beauty, her eyes were pale blue and her complextion was perfect.  
  
"Cindy," she corrected.  
  
"I'm Ginny Granger," Ginny said,"Nice to meet you."  
  
"So, have you met Tom Riddle," Cindy asked,"Marie here fancies him. Every girl fancies him."   
  
"Yes, he showed me here,"Ginny replied," He's nice." *I really can't believe I said that Tom was nice! He's evil! He killed Harry's parents...he tried to kill me.*Ginny thought.  
  
"You...you...talked to him?! He showed you here?!" Cindy asked, getting excited. Ginny just nodded calmly. "If only he fancied me. I doubt he would."   
  
"Miss Weasley,"Professor Weasley said,"You will be working with Mr.William Potter, he's the only one without a partner, for he was taken ill for quite a while." *Harry's...grandfather? I wonder if he's eye-candy, like Harry is.* Ginny asked herself. "Ah, there he is now." A boy, with black, messy hair and hazel eyes walked in.   
  
"What about me, Professor Weasley?" William asked.  
  
"You are going to be working with Miss Granger on a Potions project. You will be making a Polyjuice potion to transform into eachother. Have you studied about that in your previous school, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes,"Ginny replied. She hadn't actually, but Hermione and herself had made one before, for fun.  
  
"Then you will be a great help for Mr.Potter," Professor Weasley replied.  
  
"I have to work with a...a Slytherin?!" The professor just nodded. Ginny started to wonder about William, about his future, that is.   
  
Pretty soon, the whole class was there, and Ginny Weasley, was having her first good Potions lesson. Too bad she wasn't in Gryffindor, for it would have been much better.  
  
{Please review!} 


	3. Chapter Three

Riddling Weasley  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A/N: And here is...chapter three! Please review!  
  
"Now, class, I want you to get together with your partners, and start on the Polyjuice potion," Professor Weasley said. Ginny's new friends, Cindy and Marie gave her sympathetic looks, though Ginny wasn't upset about talking to Harry's grandfather, William. He glared at her.  
  
"Granger," William Potter said bitterly, "You've made this before?"  
  
"Yes, I have," Ginny replied. *Gods, he's eye candy, just like Harry. * Ginny thought.  
  
"Okay, then make it," he replied, leaning back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"This is a project, a group project. You have to help me, in order to get your grade, "Ginny replied. William looked at her like she was insane. "What, do you think you're some high and mighty king that doesn't have to do anything? You're helping me with this Polyjuice potion."   
  
"You think you can tell me what to do, Granger?" he asked," I'm not helping."  
  
"Then you're not getting a grade, Mr.Potter. You will work on this assignment with Miss Granger, or fail," Mr.Weasley said. Ginny smiled a smile of victory as William moaned.  
  
"It takes a month to make this. Its taste is really awful, and you feel like your going to throw up after you drink it. You have to have something of the person your going to change into, "Ginny informed him, "My friend, Hermione, made the mistake of using cat hair. The Polyjuice potion isn't meant for animal transformations." William just nodded, confused. Of course, most wizards were. It was a flaw among most men.  
  
"There isn't a point to it," Potter replied.  
  
Ginny sighed. *Perfect opportunity to give hints. Maybe...just maybe, I could change the future! * Ginny thought. "There is a point. If you wished to become an Auror, this potion could be very useful. Say you needed to get close to someone, to find out information about a dark wizard, you could change into someone that they are close with. It's very useful. It could prevent the Chamber of Secrets from being opened, it could save someone who was innocent from being expelled. The Polyjuice potion is great, though it only lasts an hour." Ginny looked around, to see that the entire class, including the professor, were listening to her.  
  
"See me after class, Miss Granger," Professor Weasley said. Ginny nodded. The students looked confused, obviously they didn't know much about the Chamber of Secrets. They all got to work.  
  
  
  
Ginny waited after class, to talk to Professor Weasley. She walked up to his desk. "What did I need to see you about, Professor?" Ginny asked. Professor Weasley closed the door, and had her sit down in a chair in front of his desk. He had a very serious look upon his face.  
  
"Miss Granger, why did you mention the Chamber of Secrets? How do you know about it?"  
  
"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't think Professor Dippit would want me to mention it,"Ginny said. He looked at her suspiciously. Then smiled. He picked up a letter, from Professor Dippit.  
  
"A note from him says, that he wishes to speak with me after dinner. About the transfer student. I think it is okay if I know, I am a professor, Miss Granger," he said. Ginny thought about it. She guessed it was okay to tell him.   
  
  
  
"I'm from the future. I don't know how I got here, though," Ginny replied," My real name is Virginia Weasley. You're my future Great Grandfather." He nodded, she couldn't read his face. She couldn't tell if he believed her.  
  
"And, the chamber, how did you know about that?" Ginny looked to the floor. Memories she didn't want flooded back to her.  
  
"It was opened, again, in my first year," Ginny replied.  
  
"Again? Is it opened this year, then?" Ginny nodded,"By whom?"  
  
"I guess I shouldn't tell you. It would change the future, and it would do a lot of good. But Harry, and Ron, and me, we might never be born if this didn't happen. If he, or she, was found guilty," Ginny said. She did wish she could tell, but she knew she shouldn't.   
  
"Yes, you are right. You may go to your next class. Just tell your teacher Professor Weasley made you late," he replied. Ginny nodded, leaving the classroom.  
  
Tom waited for Ginny Granger to come out of class. He would show her to her next class. It was, after all, his duty. But, she was taking long. Professor Weasley was keeping her after class. He tried to listen in, but couldn't hear anything. So he waited.  
  
Ginny walked out, seeing Tom. This time, she wasn't too happy to see him. It just brought more painful memories.  
  
'Why did you do this to me, Tom? I thought you were my friend!' Ginny asked Tom in the Chamber of Secrets. Tom smirked.  
  
'I was Ginny, I needed you. Thanks to you, I'm growing stronger. You are growing weaker, my little Ginny.'   
  
'I'm not your little Ginny. You used me, and now your trying to kill me! Harry will save me, he will. I know it.' Ginny had said. Tom laughed.  
  
'Nothing can save him, Ginny. Not even you.' Everything had grown black. Ginny Weasley passed out.  
  
"Ginny," Tom whispered, trying to awake Ginny, who suddenly passed out. She had been terrified, just standing there, as if she saw something that he couldn't see. She looked like she had been watching a movie. He had luckily caught her, before she could hit her head. He now held her in his arms. She wasn't too light, but not heavy either. Just average. He carried her to the hospital wing. She probably needed to rest.  
  
  
  
'Ginny Weasley. I haven't talked to you in a long while.' Tom Riddle said. It was the Tom from the diary. She knew it.  
  
'Tom....no, you...you were destroyed..with the diary. How can you still talk to me? Can't you leave me alone?' Ginny replied.  
  
'You are in my time, Ginny. My sweet Gin, the memory of myself has been preserved. I can control you now. Soon, my human version will too. After, he figures it out.' Tom said.  
  
'Leave...me...alone.' Ginny replied,'And don't call me Ginny or your sweet Gin. I'm not. I hate you. I despise you. I loath you. I think you should go to Hell.'  
  
'I'm looking forward to it, Virginia.' he said bitterly.'If only Tom would talk to his diary, then I could tell him all about little Virginia Weasley.'  
  
'Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me alone?!' Ginny asked, practically crying.  
  
'Now, why would I want to do that, Virginia? It is very fun to mess with you. Maybe, it will be even more fun now that your older,' Tom replied, laughing his cruel and heartless laugh.  
  
'LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
  
'You still love Potter, don't you? It would be very fun, to kill him. That's my goal Ginny. Then, after he's dead, maybe, I could kill you, too? Or maybe, I could make you suffer-'  
  
"Don't hurt Harry...Harry...no..."  
  
"Ginny! Ginny, wake up! It's a dream," Tom said, shaking the girl until she awoke. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with fear and tears. Ginny noticed a book, that had fallen on the floor. She recognized it. It was Tom Riddle's diary. She leaned over and picked it up.  
  
"This your diary, Tom?" she asked. There wasn't any emotion in her voice. But her eyes were filled with anger, hate, sadness, and fear. Tom thought that something very odd was going on. Ginny wasn't herself. Almost like her dream, or nightmare, caused her hate for him. She hadn't any reason to hate him.  
  
"Give it back to me, Ginny," he replied, trying to take it. Ginny turned her back to him.  
  
"It's blank, Tom. Why haven't you written in it? Maybe, if your not going to use it, I should burn it," Ginny said. Her eyes flashed with more hate then Tom had ever seen.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ginny?!" Ginny looked at Tom, realizing this wasn't the Tom who tried to kill her. It was his memory. She felt guilty. She knew she shouldn't mess with the future. She handed it back to him.  
  
"Sorry, Tom,"she muttered,"I was still half dreaming." She sat down beside him and sighed.  
  
"It's okay," Tom replied,"So, who's Harry? Boyfriend?" She could tell Tom was teasing her, for he smiled playfully. A true smile. Not a fake one, a playful, happy smile. At that moment, Ginny knew that Tom Riddle wasn't pure evil. She finally saw in colors, not just black and white. She wasn't a child anymore.  
  
"I wish," she whispered,"He's just a good friend of mine." Tom smiled, knowing Ginny liked him more then that. It was pretty obvious. Ginny, of course, didn't know it was that obvious. But, she did like Harry as more then a friend. She always had, and always would, though she could hide it much better around people. Except for Tom.  
  
"You fancy him?" Tom asked. Ginny just shrugged. "Well, I guess I should leave, you need your rest. Good night."  
  
  
  
"Good night, Tom," she replied, watching him as he left. *I can't believe I think he's eye-candy. I really shouldn't think that. After all, he is Voldemort.* For the first time , Ginny wasn't afraid of saying, well, thinking, Voldemort's name. After all, it's just a name.  
  
{Please review!} 


	4. Chapter Four

Riddling Weasley  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Chapter four is here. Sorry it took so long. I've had another idea, which I had to get on paper, but I feel like writing more on this story, since I really enjoy writing it. Anyway, thank you so very much for the reviews. Some were very helpful, and all motivate me to continue my writing. Sorry it takes so long!  
  
Ginny Weasley's mind lingered on Tom Riddle. His smile, a true smile, could melt you, and his eyes took you captive. He was enchanting, yet beguiling. Tom could be so kind and gentle, but then so cruel and ruthless. He was wonderful, yet horrid. Ginny knew he wasn't just evil, she knew he had a heart. He wasn't black hole, like many thought.  
  
Ginny sat in the library, doing her homework. She wished Hermione were there, to 'help' her. But she wasn't. None of Ginny's friends were in the time period she was in. They probably didn't know she was in this time period. "Hello, Ginny," Marie said, sitting beside her,"How are you doing?"  
  
"Good, and you?"   
  
"Great. So, you really know Tom?" Marie asked, Ginny nodded,"I wish I could talk to him. I mean, I can't. I'm too scared, and he probably would never fancy me, he would fancy Cindy before I. What is he like?"   
  
"Beguiling...bewitching...kind...charming. Mysterious," Ginny replied, as she pictured his perfect face in her head. His eyes were a deep, chocolate color, and his jet black hair was perfect. His skin was like silk, and he was just plain handsome.  
  
"Ah. Do you fancy him, Ginny?" Ginny's eyes widened in horror. She did fancy him, though she wouldn't dare admit it. That would be a crime.  
  
"Gods No!" Ginny replied, trying to relax.*Ginny! What's with you? You do NOT fancy Tom Riddle. Nope, you're just going crazy. Or, you're lonely.* Ginny told herself.  
  
"Yes, you do! I can tell! You fancy him, Ginny!" Marie replied excitedly,"Wouldn't it be brilliant if you two dated?"  
  
"I do not fancy Tom Riddle, Marie," Ginny replied.   
  
"You don't fancy me, Ginny?" Tom asked. Ginny turned around, not relizing that he had been listening. She blushed, as did Marie.  
  
"Sorry , Tom, . Bu Miss Ginny Granger claims to not fancy you. Here's a little hint for you.She claims," Marie said,"Well, I guess I've overstayed my welcome. Good day." Marie left Ginny alone with Tom. She hated to be alone with him. Then again, she liked it. Ginny was nervous, and scared. She didn't know why. She never felt nervous, this kind of nervousness, around Tom Riddle. It was the same kind she felt around Harry. Tom set beside her. Ginny started to pretend to study.  
  
"Gin', may I call you Gin'?" Ginny nodded slightly,"Gin', do you want to talk?" Ginny continued to write,"Gin', stop pretending to write. Lets go somewhere...private."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I said, to talk. Lets go to the Slytherin Commons Area, no one ever goes into the Commons Area. I want to talk to you, alone," Tom said. Ginny continued to write, trying to ignore him. He snatched her quil out of her hand, and her books. "You're coming with me, Gin'. Now." Ginny got up, reluctantly, as Tom led her out of the library.  
  
Ginny and Tom sat on the couch. Ginny looked in the opposite direction. "Gin', do you fancy me?" he asked.*Why do I keep asking her that? I know that she does. It's quite obvious. The question is, do I fancy her? I think that's easy to answer. Look at her.* Tom thought. Tom's dark eyes tried to gaze into Ginny's, but she wouldn't look him in the eye. Instead, she looked at the floor. He thought, that he was much more pleasant to stare at then the floor. Ginny must think otherwise.  
  
"I can't fancy you, Tom," Ginny whispered,"I deny it to myself." Tom's eyes were filled with disappointment.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I...I don't know you that well, Tom." Tom just nodded. Ginny couldn't tell him the truth. What a cheerful conversation that would be! 'Tom, I don't fancy you because you tried to kill me in my first year, your diary self, you are a future dark wizard, you are evil, you're the Heir of a Slytherin, and you will murder many people, so therefore, I could never fancy you!' Ginny would say. Then, Tom would probably kill her, using the Basilisk, her death being blamed on Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, I understand," Tom replied,"Well, I have to go." He looked at her angerly. Ginny didn't like that. She didn't like his cold glare he had just given her.  
  
"And do what?" *Open the Chamber of Secrets? Kill someone?* Ginny asked herself.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your business, Granger," Tom replied bitterly. He stomped out of the Commons Room, probably to open the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny did know one thing, she was never going to risk the chance of being in the Chamber of Secrets ever again. She had to make up with Tom Marvelo Riddle, he was highly dangerous, and she didn't want to risk changing the future. But, she would do that tomorrow.  
  
Ginny went up to her room, which she shared with fellow Slytherin girls. She lay on her bed, and let out a deep sigh. Cindy sat on the end of her bed, looking at her worriedly. "Ginny, are you all right?" Ginny sat up, looking around the room. Noone else was there, except herself, and Cindy.   
  
"Cindy, do you find Tom...suspicious?" Ginny asked. *Maybe I could change the future.* She thought.   
  
"Yes, he is suspicious. Promise you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" Cindy asked. Ginny nodded, waiting for what Cindy was about to tell her. "I haven't told a single body, and you're the first. I just feel like I can trust you. Anyway, Tom...he scares me. I've heard his story. He is a half blood. His Mum's a witch, his Dad's a Muggle. He loaths his Dad, and his father's parents. He's charming, but I think he's hiding something terriable. I really do fancy him, but I'm afraid to get to close, or to get on his bad side. I just feel like...he isn't safe."   
  
"I know what you mean," Ginny replied,"Tom...I know he isn't safe. He's charming and sweet on the outside, but on the in, he's cold. " Ginny looked down."He's upset with me, because I told him I didn't fancy him. He was so bitter when he left to do something. He called me Granger. And I know that isn't a good thing."  
  
"It may be a good idea to make up with him, Ginny," Cindy said. Ginny nodded/  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go to sleep. I'll make up with him in the morning," she said.  
  
"It's barely evening, Ginny!" Cindy replied. Ginny didn't say anything. She was already pretending to sleep.  
  
-{Please Review}- 


End file.
